


we were getting high

by thefrontbottoms



Series: mini sellachich fics [2]
Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: M/M, alrigh so they get high, and brians like 'i want u to eat out my asshole', nd mats like 'ok'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontbottoms/pseuds/thefrontbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from a tumblr anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were getting high

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of really sucks im sorry

It was Mat's turn to take a hit, his eyes were already red and he was in a very euphoric state. He felt good and calm, and having his best friend with him made him feel even better.

Brian looked over at Mat and smiled as he watched the younger boy bring the bowl to his lips. The flame from the lighter lit up Mat's face for only a second before it went away and Mat breathed in deep. He pulled the bowl away and handed it to Brian, holding the smoke deep into his lungs. The weed wasn't that good, there was a burn in the back of his throat and he could taste the bud every time he burped, but it felt nice as he let the remaining smoke blow out of his mouth.

Instead of taking a hit Brian put the bowl on the coffee table and moved himself closer to Mat. His movements were slow and poorly calculated but he smiled as he put his hands on each side of Mat's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and lazy at first, but then Mat slipped in a tongue and Brian found himself being pulled on to Mat's lap. The couch was small and didn't provide enough room but both boys were too baked to move or care. Mat moved his lips down to Brian's neck and left marks on the pale skin. Brian hummed aimlessly and ground his hips down onto his boyfriend's. Brian leaned back and unattached himself from Mat to take of his shirt and remove his boyfriend's too.

Mat smiled against Brian's warm skin and laughed. "Mm, feels like high school."

Brian smiled and nodded, he began tracing over Mat's tattoos with his finger. His eyes were still red, lips were swollen, and dark hickeys littered his neck. He looked beautiful. Mat wanted to fuck him into next year.

"You know, I've been thinking about something." Brian's cheeks flushed pink, like he was embarrassed. "There's this thing that I wanna try."

"Go on." Mat grinned, he truly had the most beautiful boyfriend the world would ever see. Brian did this a lot, he always brought up something he wanted to try and it always ended really well. So, naturally, Mat was already excited just thinking about what could be on his boyfriend's mind right now.

Brian's face got pinker and he looked down at his lap. "I want to, uh, try rimming. I want you to eat me out." His words stumbled together and he was talking faster than he meant to, but Mat got what he was saying. "I, uh, I took a shower and like, uh, you know- cleaned myself well and all that and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, here get on your hands and knees. Fuck, yeah, let's do it." 

Brian complied with Mat's request and put his hands on the arm of the couch to hold himself up. He had removed the rest of his clothes before getting into position and sat with his ass in the air, waiting for Mat to get on with it.

"You look so pretty." Mat ran his hands over his boyfriends ass, Brian shivered in response. 

Mat admired Brian for a few minutes longer before pressing a kiss to his left cheek. Mat continued peppering small kisses all over Brian before he finally brought out his tongue. He slid it into Brian's hole and god, the noise that came out of his mouth was the best thing Mat's ever heard. That's when he decides he needs to eat Brian out all the time.

"Oh, fuck, Mat." Brian was already panting, pushing his ass back onto Mat's tongue. He was desperate and needy and it's the hottest thing Mat's ever experienced, if only he could see his face.

Mat kept working Brian's hole with his tongue and Brian's noises made him want to come right then and there. 

"Shit, Mat, feels so goo- ah fuck." 

Mat reached forward and wrapped his hand around Brian's dick, stoking slowly and lazily. The beautiful noises coming out of Brian's mouth told Mat that he was getting close. It didn't take much longer for Brian to arch his back and cum all over the couch, moaning Mat's name in the process.

After catching his breath Brian made Mat sit down on the couch and got down on his knees in front of him. Mat got the hint and lifted his hips up so he could slide his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Brian wasted no time in taking Mat into his mouth.

Brian hummed around Mat's dick, taking him fully in his mouth. Brian gave really, really good head. He locked eyes with Mat while slowly moving his head along his boyfriend's dick. God, Mat was ready to ascend.

"Fuck, Bri, feels s'good."

Mat came almost embarrassingly quickly, and Brian swallowed it all.

"Fuck." Mat ran his fingers through his hair and smiled down at his boyfriend.

"You gotta do that to me a lot more." Brian's words all squished together, he was tired and high and still felt the buzz from his orgasm. "Fuck, m'tired."

Mat nodded and laughed a little. "Get up here, we'll just sleep out here tonight."

They fit their naked bodies together on the couch and Mat pulled the blanket off the back and draped it over them. He turned off the light and pressed himself against Brian's warmth.

"I love you." 

"Mm, I love you too, Bri."


End file.
